Nothing lasts forever
by Ms. Chevious
Summary: After the battle with Ashura, Chrona is allowed back into Shibusen, but as we all know; happiness is a fleeting thing. Sequel to my story 'When one door closes, another opens'.
1. Beginnings

Title: Nothing lasts forever

Rating: PG-13

Anime: Soul Eater

Pairing: Kid x Chrona

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/ manga Soul Eater. All rights go to the creator, Atsushi Okubo.

Summary: After the battle with Ashura, Chrona is allowed back into Shibusen, but as we all know; happiness is a fleeting thing. Sequel to 'When one door closes, another opens'.

A/N: Just wanted to make sure that I got at least the first chapter to this up this weekend. =) For a few reasons: A) I had promised that I'd write this so I didn't want to seem like I forgot, I wanted to follow through with my word, ya know, and B) I might not be able to update for a while…you know how it is…(Sorry!) I'll probably be able to update in about two weeks during spring break though.

********

The young sword technician grumbled in her sleep as the first few glimmers of sunlight spread over her still closed eyelids. She rubbed her eyes as if the action would rub off her sleepiness as well. Slowly, she rose from her bed and lurched herself onto her feet. Still half-asleep, she looked up and out her window to the cloudless morning sky. She couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips. It was as if the weather was reflecting the peace and happiness that was in her own heart; two emotions that she was still a stranger to. She was sure to savor every moment of it.

Suddenly remembering that she might be late, Chrona quickly changed into her usual black dress, combed her hair, gathered her things, and sped out of her room towards class. As she walked up the stairs, she could hear the sound of laughter and familiar voices.

"Good morning, Chrona!" Maka shouted happily as she waved. This earned the blonde a sheepish smile and giggle from the girl as she approached them. The air was so light and carefree, it was as if the whole ugly mess with Ashura, Arachne, and Medusa had never happened.

At that time, Chrona felt ashamed of herself when she saw her injured friends return from battle. She felt guilty that she hadn't also been there to aid them in the fight. She was so occupied with worry for her friends that she hadn't once thought about herself or her own future. That is, until Shinigami-sama officially announced hers and Marie-sensei's re-admission into Shibusen. When he had said that Chrona felt like crying, because she was not only being forgiven, but also given a second chance. There were still times she felt she didn't deserve it…

It had only been a few days since they began classes again. After all, moving all of Death City back to Nevada and repairing all the damages that came with making a city magically walk and fight was no easy task. But so far, everything was going rather smoothly as students, staff, and citizens alike tried to readjust to their normal schedules.

The day came and went much like any other. They talked, went to class, Stein mentally scarred some unfortunate students for life, minor chaos ensued, and before Chrona even knew it, the day was almost over. She supposed that was what the saying, "time flies when you're having fun" meant. She couldn't be sure though, she had never really had fun before she came to Shibusen.

"Want me to walk you back to your room, Chrona?" Maka offered with a warm smile, breaking the girl from her thoughts. She returned the smile, thinking about how nice Maka was to worry about her. No one had ever worried about her before…

"A-ah…that's okay." She replied softly, not wanting to bother her friend, "T-thank you…though."

"Are you certain you don't need an escort? I'd be more than happy to oblige." Death the Kid proffered, "Besides, it can be dangerous for a girl to travel alone at night."

Chrona blushed, "W-Well…I, uh…" she mumbled, nervous.

"Oh, come on, Chrona, just let him take you. It would make me feel better, too." The blonde insisted. "Please?"

Now there was absolutely no way she could refuse. Not only because her submissive nature restricted her from insisting on going alone, but also because of her inability to deny her best friend or her crush anything they wanted.

"…O-okay, then." the pinkette surrendered. Kid smiled his usual charming smile.

"So, shall we go?" he said while holding out his hand in a very princely manner. Chrona hesitantly accepted the offer despite her lack of gesticulative know-how. They both bid their goodbyes as Maka, Soul and the rest of the group saw them off, and as they watched them leave, Chrona glanced back. Maka only gave her a goofy smile in return while mouthing the words 'good luck'. The sword technician's eyes widened with confusion as she turned her head back around.

"Is it just me, or did you do that on purpose?" the blonde's weapon smirked as he approached her.

"Maaaaybe." She giggled.

"Hahahaha! Heeheeheehee!" Patty laughed along.

"Heh, nice." Liz commented, "They do make a pretty cute couple, don't they?"

"Yeah! Just like a cut little piggie!" Patty chimed in.

"I agree," Tsubaki commented with a gentle smile, "they seem happy together."

"Poor Chrona." Soul shook his head, "I guess she'll be fine, though." His meister grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Hey, we better go, or we'll get left behind." The older Thompson sister stated dryly as she pointed a thumb at Black Star, who had proceeded to run ahead of the group at a ridiculous speed, yelling something that no one could quite decipher. They both walked to join the other weapons, not even attempting to catch up with the hyperactive teen.

********

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your room?" Death the Kid asked again.

"Ah, y-yes…I-I can m-make it from here." Chrona replied shyly.

"Well then," Kid began as he gradually bent down just before taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on it, "I will see you tomorrow then?" he asked meeting her gaze, still holding her hand.

Chrona blushed furiously before she managed to collect herself enough to respond, which came out as only a mere "M-…Mmn."

"Well, goodnight." He said upon straightening himself as he slowly released her hand.

"G-Goodnight." She returned as they both smiled at each other when he began to slowly walk away. In all honesty, neither wanted him to leave, but it simply couldn't be helped. The girl was able to shake off the loneliness when she felt the hand Kid had held, savoring the warmth that lingered on it.

She watched him leave until she could no longer see hi back, or hear his footsteps. Then, she turned to start heading to her room, but the sight that met her eyes made her throat go dry and her heart stop.

********

A/N: Wanted to try my hand at a cliff-hanger =P I already have sort of a plan for how I want this story to go, but half the time I change my mind about the plot at least ten times before I get a satisfying result. (Which is half the reason I've been taking a bit longer to update…Sorry, I'll try to be faster.)

Love you guys! =D keep on reading, there'll be romance, humor, drama, and basically anything else I can manage to scrape up.


	2. Stains

A/N: Been going through a lot lately and have had undeniable writer's-block, so… yeah… Still hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

********

The sword meister stood stiff in her tracks. Was that really what she thought it was?

From where she stood…it looked as if there was a trail of blood on the ground at the end of the hall leading in the direction of her room.

All she could do was hope she was wrong. Hope that it was either her mind or the dull, flickering light from the torches that were making her see things. But no matter how many times she blinked or rubbed her eyes, the image before her would not slip away.

That haunting stain wouldn't dissipate.

Her fear and curiosity battled for dominance over her. She wanted to investigate, especially considering the location of the stain, but she also feared what she might find.

Suspicions grew as she shook, but she managed to gather what little nerve she had and slowly walked to her room, keeping her eyes shut the whole time. However, they shot open when a strong scent hit her senses. The strange smell was foreign to her, but its intensity made her need to shut it out by covering her nose with both hands.

Then, glancing up, her eyes widened at the sight before her. Though Chrona didn't know the definition of the word; graffiti, it was covering the hard metal surface of her door. She neared it to read the crimson words that dripped from the walls.

There was no mistaking it; Chrona was indeed the intended recipient of this vandalism. Vulgar messages of hate now painted the entrance to her sanctuary.

'No, this can't be real. …This can't be real.' She thought to herself in a panic. Shibusen was the first place Chrona had ever felt safe, it was the first place she had ever felt happiness.

How cruel irony could be. Upon first entering Shibusen, Chrona could not comprehend the vast kindness she received from the people around her, always wondering if it was only an illusion, and if they really hated her deep down. Well, it seemed she was right. Everyone's true colors finally showed themselves. She was finally getting what she deserved. Afterall, the stains of her past would never cease to haunt her.

She was scared. She wanted to turn around and run away. She wanted to find Kid, to call his name and for him to make everything all right, but her body wouldn't move. Her fear made her want to flee, but her fear also held her back.

'Wh…What should I do…?' she thought as she backed up onto the opposite wall and slid down it onto the floor. She was so confused and scared; all she could do was cry like a child. "What should I do…?"

"Not sit here and cry about it, that's for sure." was her barbed reply, which she instantly knew came from her unmistakable partner. She gasped as she looked up to face him, not realizing that she had voiced her thoughts aloud. The girl was even more surprised to see that Ragnarok had not come out of her body.

"R-Ragnarok…?" she questioned. He made a grunting noise that sounded like a _what?_ "Wh-where are you?"

"Where do you think, stupid?"

"Oh…r-right." she mumbled between sobs, "W-why won't you…c-come out?"

There was a long silence before he replied, "I don't feel like it."

"…Oh." she responded sadly as she nestled her head back into her arms that she had rapped around her legs. Why wouldn't he come out? He was all she had, the only one she could talk to right now. Even though it relieved her just to hear his voice and talk to him, she wouldn't mind seeing his face too. Couldn't he show just a little support? Maybe he really didn't care about her…

"So?" Chrona twitched a little, not expecting her weapon to still be present, "Is that it?" She was silent; she didn't understand what he meant.

"Is that all you've got?!" Ragnarok asked sharply this time, determined to get a response.

"…I…I…" she muttered inaudibly.

"Okay, so lemme get this straight," he began in a very irritated voice, "you're just gonna let those stupid bastards walk all over ya, huh?" Chrona's grip on her arm tightened.

"B-but…what can I do?"

"Fight back, stupid! Do I have to tell you everything?!"

"…N-no…it's just…I can't…I-I can't do that."

"And why not?" Ragnarok questioned angrily, the air around them growing ever more tense and empty.

"I…I promised." She said with oddly placed determination.

"Oh yeah? To who?"

"…Everyone…Shinigami-sama, Marie-sensei, Stein-hakase, Maka, Kid, …everyone…a-and myself that-…that I w-wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't stand up for yourself?" this caught Chrona's attention. "Chrona, these jerks attacked you first, if you fight back, its only self-defense! Stupid! They can't hold that against you!" She lifted her head up in consideration and hope. "And besides, I can't have my meister looking like a weakling (even though you are one). It'll make me look weak too!"

It's not that Chrona didn't take her weapon's opinion seriously she was just hesitant. After all, this wasn't any normal fight. For one thing, she didn't even know who her opponent was. What if it turned out to be someone that she couldn't bring herself to face?

Although it pained her, she glanced up at the graffiti again and soaked in all the spite that it emitted. She wanted to turn and leave, she wanted to curl up in a corner and wish it all away, but she was more mature now and knew that that wouldn't solve anything.

On that day, she had promised herself that she wouldn't run away anymore. When she had seen the corollaries of her cowardice with her own two eyes. That cold day she saw a maddened Stein, an untrusting Marie, and an endangered Maka. No, she would never let that happen again.

Chrona then rose to her feet with newfound determination and strength. If fighting for her own sake wasn't good enough of a reason, she would fight for her friends' sakes. She would fight for her right to be with them, and to protect them from the consequences of involving themselves with her.

********

AN: So, I have almost the entire story plotted out, which is a first for me. So hopefully that'll help me write and update faster, instead of winging it and praying that the result is decent. ;) I just noticed something, according to the plan; this story is actually going to be longer than the original. 0_o Weird, I guess that isn't a bad thing though.

Yeah, I know what it's like to be bullied, but don't try to fight back, you'll only get yourself hurt. If you're being bullied, don't take it. Go to your school's administrator, principal, a teacher, your parents, or any other adult that you trust to get help. And if you're afraid of others finding out, then ask to be anonymous, they'll understand.

I don't mean to preach to you. This is just a message for anyone who this story might hit a little close to home.


	3. Gossip

A/N: Sorry again for all the late updates! I've been swamped with end of the year major projects, studying for finals, and doing anything around the neighborhood I can for cash. Anyway, I hope you enjoy =)

"Uuuggghhhh," The sword technician grunted as she collapsed onto her bed. Who knew cleaning was so hard? – or so time-consuming… Though the girl was relieved at the fact that it was not blood that she had to wash from her door, but mere red paint, she was still tired.

Having grown up under a witch, Chrona had eluded the need to learn everyday skills. Having only being taught the absolutely necessary – just enough to get her by, but not enough to get her clever enough to ever question her mother. This fact left her practically disabled in modern society; having such little experience in cleaning, cooking, first aid, and everyday life in general. At times it made her feel quite inferior, but her friends were always there to teach and encourage her.

They unfortunately however had neglected to teach her how to properly remove well-dried spray paint from a steel and brick surface. So Chrona had to experiment through the night with any materials she could find lying around the huge school that she dubbed would not be missed. The long list included a scalpel from Stein's lab, cotton puffs from the nurse's office, and a mysteriously placed rubber duck that reminded her of someone, but wasn't quite sure who... While everyone else slept, Chrona had been working tirelessly through the night to remove the evidence that she was being targeted. And now that she was finally finished, she was eager to get some much needed rest. As she flopped down onto bed, the loud ringing of Shibusen's bells shattered any hope of dreams.

Knowing that it may cause either suspicion or concern among her friends, the young meister halfheartedly hauled herself up from her warm bed and went to class. Once there, she slumped into her seat, late, but luckily no one seemed to notice. Eyes half-lidded, she tried in vain to pay attention to the lesson that Marie-sensei was giving, but found that her teacher's words were slowly fading into white noise. Unknowingly, as the chalk written notes on the board blurred, Chrona accidentally fell asleep onto her desk. This went unnoticed by Maka even though she was sitting right next to her, but only because she was "in the zone" as her scythe partner liked to call it, meaning to say that she was in such an intense state of hard-core studying that she couldn't clearly see anything that happened around her.

However, the girl's boyfriend wasn't so ignorant; he almost immediately took note of the situation. Try as he might, he was not able to do anything about it, for he sat a few rows behind her. He hated feeling so useless, it was that same sense of powerlessness and frustration he felt when the all the paintings in his house weren't just so. Not to say that he wasn't genuinely concerned for the girl, though he was known to be a bit of a worrywart. Yes, his obsessive compulsiveness for symmetry was notorious, though he had recently found a new obsession – Chrona.

Not wanting to draw the teacher's attention to the slumbering girl, Kid decided to cease his attempts at telepathy and let her rest. After all, she obviously needed it if she was going to fall asleep in class like that. But why was she so tired? Kid pondered over this as he looked at her pink hair …yet another thing he could do nothing about… Well, no matter. That was a task for another day. After class, he'd have to ask her if she was alright.

Kill Kon! Kan Kon!

The odd bells of Shibusen rang interrupting Chrona's nap. Thankfully, they were enough to wake her up and she wasn't the heavy sleeper that Ragnarok was. She turned her still droopy eyes to see what time it was on the clock and nearly swore –she had missed the whole class! Luckily, she bit her tongue just in time. Obscenities were not separated from normal speech in Medusa's lair and on the battlefield, but at Shibusen her friends specifically Maka and Kid, had told her that it was unladylike to swear so she immediately halted her bad habit. Though she still had many others that weren't as easy to eliminate…

'Ah, she's awake,' Kid thought to himself as he rose from his seat, but just as he was about to reach Chrona he was beaten to the mark.

"Wakie, wakie, sleepy sloth!" Chrona could hear the giggling tune of Patty's voice, but it was too late for her to react or respond, since Patty had found it necessary to poke the pinkette in both her sides. Knowing Chrona, very few people ever considered that she had a weakness, nonetheless such a normal one as being ticklish.

"A-! Ah-! AH-!" Chrona had to hold back from a yelp at the sudden surprise in her still half-asleep state as she bolted upright from her desk. "I-! I'm already up…! P-Patty-san!" she stuttered as she tried not to slip on her still numb legs from sleeping for so long.

"Ooooo~!" the childish adolescent cooed in wonder, "Chrona's ticklish~! Chrona's ticklish~! Heeheeheehee~!" she sang as she began to tickle the poor young girl all over, trying to find another weak spot. Chrona flailed her arms up with a surprised shriek as the blonde continued to laugh. She couldn't escape in these narrow rows and found it was hard to move once the laughter became too much to bear.

Kid watched this from his seat. He saw a smile on her face that he'd never seen before, and from something so simple, so…normal. He smiled as well, supposing that Patty would be better suited to cheering the girl up as he packed up and headed out the door.

The demon sword wielder was now on the verge on tears when the elder of the Thompson sisters finally looked up from her nails to see what was going on.

"C'mon Patty, don't kill the poor kid." Liz advised with an amused smile.

"Aaawww~!" her little sister whined, "But I was just getting to the best part~!"

"No buts, now come on." She said, trying to aid the girl her sister was tormenting, "Besides, we've gotta make sure we're home on time or Kid'll throw a fit."

The blonde only pouted in defeat as she released Chrona, only for the girl to completely slump onto the floor. Liz helped the younger girl up while Patty laughed when they all noticed that they were the only ones remaining in the classroom. Outside of the classroom, the three girls waved goodbye and dispersed.

Chrona watched as the happy sisters walked away, a big part of her wishing they didn't have to go. She sighed as she began to turn around and walk away.

"Hey look, there she is…" Chrona heard someone whisper as she trudged her way down the hall.

"You mean that girl? That's her?" another voice answered the first.

"Yeah, there's no mistaking it." The harsh mutters slowly became spiteful hisses. "Did you hear that she almost became a Kishin?"

"Ahh! What a monster!"

Chrona couldn't take it anymore, she bolted outright out of sight down the hall. She ran and ran, clutching her schoolbag in to her chest, trying to will the tears away. She didn't even think, she just let her feet take her as far away as they would permit her. All she knew was that she had to get away, that she couldn't be there any longer.

When Chrona finally slowed her pace due to exhaustion, she found that she was in a part of Death City she didn't recognize, and that it was getting late. She sighed once again –she seemed to be doing that more and more these days.

"What now…?" she thought to herself with a feeling of despair, undoubtedly brought on by a mixture of things. It was at times like this she wished Ragnarok was still around. It's not that he was gone, he was still within her, but he always seemed to be resting. She wished he would come out so she could have someone to talk to…

"Hey, you!" she suddenly heard a commanding voice shout from behind her as she spun on her heels. "Hah, I knew it was you."

Chrona's eyes widened as she gasped in dreadful recognition.

A/N: I can't wait till summer! I'll be writing nonstop!


	4. Sanctuary

A/N: Just FYI: from this chapter on, there will be some references to one of my other fics with characters of my own creation, so if you want to know all the details, read "Learning to Deal" ch. 2.

Again, stealing any chance I can get to write. ;)

I didn't realize this until recently, but FanFiction isn't letting me type in my *'s to show a time interval. So I'm experimenting, hopefully it'll work.

Thanks to everyone & please enjoy =)

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"Hey, you!" Chrona suddenly heard a commanding voice shout from behind her as she spun on her heels. "Hah, I knew it was you."

Chrona's eyes widened as she gasped in dreadful recognition. She twisted her head around to face her addressor. Her eyes were met with a woman who she considered quite lovely.

"Well, long time no see." The older woman said approaching her, "That is you, isn't it, Chrona?" When the woman's voice changed from that of overexcitement to that of softness, Chrona finally realized who this person was.

"M-Misses Blake's m-mother…!" the girl gasped as her stomach suddenly growled. The demon sword wielder didn't even realize how hungry she was as she held her waist in embarrassment.

The lady chuckled a bit before addressing the blushing girl. "Well, I'll take it that you'd fancy a bite to eat?" she teased playfully, "Come on in." the brunette forcibly invited by dragging the pinkette inside of what looked to be a small café. Before she knew it, the sword master was hauled inside, plopped down, and was instructed to wait for food and drink. Chrona tried to object, but the woman had disappeared into another room and out of earshot.

Chrona sighed in defeat. What should she do? Well…what could she do? She did know this woman, although somewhat, so it would be rude to just leave, even though she felt impudent by staying and imposing. Now she was even more confused!

Chrona suddenly flashed to another time she was very confused. It was late afternoon, and the pinkette had just departed from her best friend's Maka's apartment and was heading to her new home – Shibusen, when she caught the sound of an eerily familiar noise. Without thinking, she followed it, to find a small child alone, crying in a park she had never been to before. Completely run on instincts and feelings that were foreign to her, the girl befriended the small boy and saw to it that he was returned home safely. Not without a certain shinigami coming to the rescue and unintentionally striking up a fire of jealousy within the little boy who came to be known as Blake.

Chrona looked back on the memory fondly; it was something that warmed her heart and soul. She wished that everyday could have been feathery and light like that one. However…fate was not so kind…

The girl sullenly took in her surroundings, trying to focus on there here and now. It served as a good distraction as her big magenta eyes travelled over the interior of the small café. It was fairly small, about the size of Class Crescent Moon if the large bleachers were to be removed and replaced with rows of booths with tables. Chrona was sitting in one of the outer rows of booths that rested next to a wall of open windows. She peered outside of them to see that they were decorated by strung up lavender colored curtains. Each table had a thin vase in the center, the flowers in them varying from table to table. She did not know much about flowers, but she knew she liked them. The tiny plants in front of her were very pretty and seemed to have a calming affect on her. She leaned over the side of the table, resting her head in her hands and just stared at them, unbeknownst to the soft smile that crept its way to her face.

"So you like them too, huh?" a voice from behind her sounded as she snapped back from her trance.

"Ah! …..Um, yes…" the pinkette answered as the woman from before took her seat on the opposite bench of the booth Chrona was sitting in.

Now more aware and focused, Chrona was finally able to get a good look at the mother of the crying boy she had met in the park. The woman had long, rich chocolate colored hair that came in loose waves, framing her face in a unique and pretty way. It reminded her of Blake's hair, though his was more pin-straight. Though what most resembled his mother in him were his eyes. Chrona remembered them; they were a beautiful deep blue that seemed to hold the whole world and all the hate and joy it brought in them. She felt she could have stared in them forever, and now she was seeing them again in this woman.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" the ocean eyed lady questioned.

It took Chrona a moment to register what was going on around her enough to respond, "…H-huh? Uh, …oh! Oh, no! T-there isn't…" she stuttered nervously.

"Ah, well that's good." She said, relaxing, "I just hate it when I run around all day with something on my face and no one tells me. Then I get to go home and see what a nut I look like in the mirror and wonder just how many people got to see me like that. And also why none of them didn't even bother to tell me!" the woman ranted, making the girl shrink in her seat a bit.

"It's just so irritating! And - ! Oh-!" she abruptly halted her words, the flames around her disappearing almost instantly as she finally noticed how uncomfortable she was making her guest.

"Heh, sorry about that." She apologized with a nervous chuckle. "So, what's a young girl like you doing wandering around here at this time?"

To be honest, Chrona wasn't sure what she was doing there herself. But she had to say something. "I…I g-got lost…o-on a walk…" she half-lied.

"I see." the brunette hummed, "So, where're you headed?" she asked, pulling out a pen from behind her ear and a napkin from her side at the table.

"Sh-Shibusen." The girl responded.

"Hm? Shibusen, huh?" the woman catechized, a gleam of excitement in her eyes, "Is that where you go to school?"

"Ah, m-mmn." The demon sword wielder nodded in reply, feeling another burst of excitement coming from the woman opposite of her.

"Oh, wow! Really?" she almost yelled, hands slamming on the table, a wide grin on her face, "Does that mean you fight for Shinigami-sama? Have you met him? What kinds of things do they teach there? Well, to fight of course, silly me. Are you a good fighter? You look like a normal girl to me. Are you a weapon or a meister? Oh, this is so exciting!"

Chrona was leaning as far away from the woman in her seat as she could, feeling all too much attention on her. It's not like she was anything special… She really didn't see why this lady was so interested in her…

"Momma?" a small voice sounded from the corner of the room along with the slow rhythm of light thumps of feet traveling down a set of stairs. Chrona recognized the voice. "Why're you being so _loud_?" the voice asked, sounding very drained and a bit closer than before.

Chrona began to twist herself around and lean over the edge of her seat to better peek at the one who was addressing the nice lady across from her, though she already had a lingering suspicion of who it was. When the sight of a tiny boy with ruffled brown hair came into her line of vision her suspicion was confirmed.

"B-Blake…?" Chrona almost whispered, not even realizing she had until the sound of her own voice lightly hit her ears.

The boy blinked a few times before peering out the sleepy eyes he was rubbing. "Eh? C-Chrona-oneesan?" he exclaimed as a bright smile spread on his face.

"Onee-san!" he yelled again happily as he ran to her and hugged her legs once she stood, "Onee-san! What're you doing here?" the little boy asked in pure delight as he lifted his gaze from her dress to her face.

"She got lost while on a stroll and I happened upon her on the sidewalk." The boy's mother answered for her, enjoying the cute seen between her son and the young girl.

"Really?" Blake asked looking up at Chrona.

"Yep! Lucky, right?" Blake's mom answered again. Chrona found it strange that she could be in the literal middle and topic of a discussion and yet not able to contribute. "And guess what? She's a student at Shibusen!"

"Whooooaaaaa!" Blake cooed in awe, "Really, Onee-chan? That's so cool!"

"Um, …yes." She responded, pretty sure it was her he was addressing. "I…I go to Shibusen."

"Wooooooww! So cooool!" the boy admired, "Hey, momma! Can I go to Shibusen too?"

"NO WAY!" the teen and child heard two voices burst; one coming from the boy's mother and the other coming from the girl's partner. Everyone stopped talking to look up and stare at Ragnarok who seemed to make his appearances at pretty random times lately.

"R-Ragnarok…" his meister began with a tiny smile, relieved at seeing him finally.

"I-It's the mean monster again…!" the now terrified brunette boy yelled as he lunged away from Chrona, pointing at the top of her head.

"Wha…? Monster?" his mother gawked, staring at what her son was referring to.

"That's right, you better be scared!" Ragnarok bellowed, full of pride.

"Ah, n-no…th-this is…" his meister tried to correct everyone, but was unheard amongst all the commotion.

"Ahha! So cute!" Blake's mother squeeked.

"Hey! Don't call me cute!"

"Yeah! That thing's scary! And it's got Onee-chan!"

"You got that right! She's mine."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Whoa, it can talk!"

"Of course I can talk!"

"E-Everyone!" Chrona finally blurted loudly, unable to handle everyone's yells being thrown at her. They all seemed to stare with more disbelief at the usually shy girl than they did at the random talking black blob that came from her back.

"I-I'm not…I mean, he…R-_Ragnarok _isn't a m-monster." She stuttered out before they all could get riled up again. "H-he's my partner and weapon."

"Oh, yeah? Then prove it." Blake challenged Ragnarok directly.

"_Ke! _You got it, runt!" the demon sword replied before liquefying and re-solidifying into his weapon form. His master grabbed onto his hilt in midair and quickly swung his point down to the floor to show no indication of using him.

Both mother and child's mouths formed small O's of slight understanding and amazement, before they began to further interrogate.

"But wait a minute, then why did he come out of your back like that?" the now very confused woman behind Chrona asked, "I've seen weapons before, and they looked like normal people when not in their weapon forms."

Chrona did not feel like answering their questions, it just made her feel like a freak. A freak of nature who only disgusts herself and others.

"I…I…" she mumbled nervously, "W-When I was very small…I was trained to…to fight. …Believing that it would make me stronger…Ragnarok was melted down…and put i-inside me…" she finished in a quivering voice. Was it really the best choice to tell them? They surely must hate her now…just like those kids at school… Unlike them however, Chrona would miss them dearly.

"Oh, Chrona." came a soft, understanding voice. It reminded Chrona of Maka's voice. "Come here, dear." The beautiful brunette woman invited as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

Needless to say that Chrona was taken aback, this was not at all what she had expected. She almost felt like crying. How could they accept her so easily? Maka… Kid… Everyone… How could people this kind even exist…? Chrona buried her face into the woman's shoulder, taking in the softness and warmth of it all. Was… Was this what a mother's embrace felt like…?

The emotional girl was suddenly torn from her thoughts at the familiar sensation of tiny fingers wrapping themselves around her own. She looked down to see Blake gaze up at her, his big blue eyes full of concern. She smiled down at him reassuringly as he mimicked her expression.

"Th-thank you…" she whispered almost inaudibly.

The motherly woman held Chrona out by her shoulders, giving her a smile of her own.

"Now then, you said that you were lost, right my girl?" the older woman asked cheerily, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, earlier I scraped up some directions for you. Here you go."

"O-oh, thank you." The sword wielder thanked again accepting the napkin with slightly messing and confusing scribbles on it. Ragnarok took his chance to return to his meister while the attention was not focused on him, feeling rather bored and sleepy.

"Wait does this mean you're leaving, Onee-chan?" Blake half whined.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm sorry." The teen apologized. She did need to return to Shibusen, it was getting rather late, though she felt saddened to leave such nice people. Blake dipped his head down with a pout, trying to restrain his instinctive childish tears. "I-I sorry. I…really do have to get back home now…"

"But that doesn't mean that she can't come around again, right?" the tearing boy's mom half stated and half asked the strange girl at her side.

"W-Well, …I guess n-not…?" she tried, picking up on the slight hinting but not fully understanding. She was willing to say anything to make the child's tears in front of her go away.

"R-Really?" he questioned, a bit of hope ringing in his wavering voice.

""Y-yes." She confirmed, though she wasn't sure of the possibility of it herself, "I-If you'd like me to."

"Yeah!" he exclaimed immediately, "Be sure to okay! It's a promise." She nodded her head in reply, mirroring the smile she had caused on the young boy's features.

"Well then, it's settled. Now say goodbye to Chrona-chan, honey." Blake's mother told him sweetly. He obeyed, though half-heartedly.

"_Be sure to come back." _Chrona heard a soft whisper tickle her ear as she turned to leave. _"Anytime, for any reason. You'll always be welcome here."_

Chrona spun on her heels with shocked eyes as she stared at the woman and child in the doorway of the café. Her eyes softened at the sight of their friendly waves and smiles as she wondered if she could ever return there.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

A/N: Tell me how it's going, if theres any mistakes, and/or what you'd like to see. I have general idea of what I want to happen, but I've begun to question how I want to end it. The lengthy way that might be so confusing that it doesn't necessarily even have an end? Or the shorter, super fluffy ending? I usually don't ask for reviews (tho I really like them), but I am now only because I could really use the input 0-o

Thanks a bunch to all my supporters and readers! Bye, bye =)


End file.
